The Zone Wars
|forces2 = |commander1 = |commander2 = |combatants1 = |combatants2 = |powers1 = A |powers2 = B |casualties1 = A |casualties2 = B |prev = Fight |next = Fight |saga = Mario Saga }} The Zone Wars are a massive conflict in the deep reaches of space, between the warring forces of the Shroobs, Black Arms, Fawful Force, Xorda, and the benevolent Intergalactic Agency. Prelude The Shroobs and the Black Arms had an unfortunate crossing during their invasions of Mario's World, as their plans were carried out on the exact same date. The three-way combat between them and the planet's natives soon took a turn for the worse when the Nocturnus Clan arrived and got involved, greatly crippling the Shroob army and forcing the Black Arms to retreat from the planet. The Shroobs were further crippled after their leader, Princess Shroob, mysteriously disappeared. The Shroobs later fell under the control of Dimentio, who used them as part of his "Dimentio Army" to combat both Team Mario and the Brotherhood of Metallix. Dimentio used the Chaos Heart to give Princess Shroob a powerful new cybernetic form, but the forces ultimately fell, forcing Princess Shroob to retreat back to her homeworld with both the Shroob army and the surviving Skellobit army. The Fawful Force was founded as an "alliance" between KKDU's galactic empire and the Fawful Gang, which only had Fawful as its sole member following his previous defeat several years prior. The organisation travelled to Mario's World to enact Fawful's revenge upon Mario for his previous defeats. The plan ultimately failed, with Fawful, Sickobratz and several others being killed. KKDU and the few remaining survivors fled, swearing their own kind of revenge. The Shroobs and Black Arms later crossed paths once again, and had immediate hostility towards one another. To make matters worse, the forces of the Xorda were drawn in, and decided to take out and take over both forces, aiming to expand its own forces. The Fawful Force, having only recently fled Mario's World, inadvertently stumbled upon the conflicts, and as a result were forced to participate. The collateral damage was great enough for the Intergalactic Agency's High Council to deem the conflict a code red priority and were thus also forced to take part in the war, recalling most of its police forces and mobilising its military. At some point, the criminal gang Star Wolf found their way into this universe by accessing a wormhole, and were drawn towards the conflicts. They later started acting as mercenaries for hire and gun smugglers, taking advantage of the monetary side of the conflict. Following Cackletta's and Infinite's union into "Infinite Cackletta", and fusing their powers with those of the Phantom Ruby and Dark Star, the new monstrosity used its terrifying power to unleash a blast on Mario. The blast was large enough to presume Mario as dead, but he was instead blasted across the universe, where he would later stumble across the ongoing war... Events Aftermath Category:Events Category:Battles Category:Ship Battles